Unter Druck
by Lepitera
Summary: Ganz slytherin-like versucht Draco Hermine zu erpressen, um einen für ihn wertvollen Gegenstand wiederzuerlangen. Doch unter Druck hat Hermine schon immer am besten funktioniert und so findet sie letztendlich einen Weg, mit dem Draco nicht gerechnet hat.


**Inhalt: **Ganz slytherin-like versucht Draco Hermine zu erpressen, um einen für ihn wertvollen Gegenstand wiederzuerlangen. Doch unter Druck hat Hermine schon immer am besten funktioniert und so findet sie letztendlich einen Weg, mit dem Draco sicher nicht gerechnet hätte.  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 12 Jahren  
**Disclaimer: **Alle hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören ausschließlich J. K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley  
**Kommentar:**  
Dieser Oneshot entstand schon vor zwei Jahren für eine StoryArt-Challenge auf www . buffyfanfiction . info  
Das Bild, von dem ich mich zu dieser Story inspirieren ließ, findet ihr hier: www . buffyfanfiction . info/modules/Challenges/storyart_entries/storyart_2008_big_16 . jpg (Leerzeichen entfernen!)

Ein riesengroßer Dank geht an WatchersGoddess, die trotz der Vorbereitung auf ihre fette Abschlussprüfung damals, noch die Zeit und die Nerven hatte den Text beta zu lesen und das nicht nur einmal... _in jedem geänderten Wort, könnte schließlich ein Rechtschreibfehler stecken... _*gg* Danke! Und Danke auch für die ein, zwei, drei, vier... Sätze die Du mir vermacht hast. *knuddel* 

**Unter Druck  
**

„Granger, bleib stehen!"

Zum vierten Mal!  
Ein lautloses Knurren entwich ihr. Vier Mal hatte dieser Kerl sich heute schon erdreistet, sie auf diese herablassend Art und Weise anzusprechen oder hinter ihr herzubrüllen. Drei Mal hatte sie ihn ignoriert, aber irgendwann war auch ihr Geduldsfaden zu Ende. Sie war doch kein Hund, verdammt! Sie hatte einen Vornamen!  
Während ihre Schritte langsamer wurden, schloss sie kurz die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und dreht sich dann zu ihm herum.

Draco Malfoy lehnte lässig ein paar Meter rechts von ihr an der Wand des Ganges. Seine Hände steckten in den Hosentaschen und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein hochmütiger und aus irgendeinem Grund auch belustigter Ausdruck. Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre sie in eine Falle getappt, die nur er sehen konnte.

Mit der Kraft ihrer Wut presste sie die Bücher, die sie eben aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte, gegen ihre Brust und wunderte sich insgeheim, dass diese nicht zu schreien begannen. Sie hatte bis eben noch an ihrem Referat für Alte Runen gearbeitet, das sie übermorgen halten musste. Nun wollte sie nur noch eins. Ins Bett. Schlafen.  
Aber auf keinen Fall ein Gespräch mit dem blonden Slytherin führen.

„Geht doch", murmelte dieser in dem Moment und riss Hermine aus den Gedanken an ihr weiches bequemes Kopfkissen und die schwere kuschelige Decke.

Ihre Augen blitzten und würde Draco sie besser kennen, wüsste er, dass sie kurz davor stand, ihm etwas sehr Schmerzhaftes und Langwieriges anzuhexen.

„WAS – willst du von mir?", fauchte sie ihn an und beobachtete dann, wie sich Draco von der Wand abstieß und gemächlich ein paar Schritte auf sie zukam.

„Reg dich ab, Granger. Du..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine machte einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn so aus ihren zornig verengten Augen an, dass sein selbstsicherer Ausdruck für einige Sekunden verschwand.

„Nenn mich noch einmal so, Malfoy", sie betonte das letzte Wort um ihm zu zeigen wie herablassend sie ebenfalls klingen konnte, „und ich verschwinde. Ich habe einen Vornamen, falls dir das in den letzten sieben Jahren mal aufgefallen ist!"

„Wenn dir das so viel bedeutet", erwiderte er leicht spöttisch. Seine Arroganz war schon längst zurückgekehrt.

Hermine zählte innerlich bis Fünf. Sie konnte weiter mit ihm herum streiten oder ihn endlich erzählen lassen, was er ihr so dringend mitteilen wollte. Letzteres schien die bessere Alternative zu sein, um ihn so bald wie möglich loszuwerden und in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Also schluckte sie ihren Ärger über seine schmierige Art hinunter und fragte betont ruhig: „Was willst du von mir Draco?"

„Ich denke, es gibt etwas, was dich interessieren dürfte," antworte dieser und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein fieses Lächeln aus. Hermine wusste, dass das, was er ihr erzählen würde, ganz sicher nichts gutes war, dafür war Draco einfach viel zu gut gelaunt.

* * *

Wunderbar! Wenn sie Ron morgen in die Finger bekam, würde sie ihn eigenhändig erwürgen!

Am liebsten hätte Hermine aufgeschrieen oder auf ihr Kissen eingeboxt. Stattdessen ließ sie sich, nachdem sie einmal planlos durch ihr Zimmer gelaufen war, auf ihre Bettkante sinken.  
Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Sie legte die Bücher auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und ließ sich rücklings nach hinten fallen, so dass nur noch ihre Füße über dem Bettrand hingen und die Zehen leicht den Boden berührten.

Ein paar Minuten starrte sie reglos den Betthimmel an, während Dracos Sätze in ihrem Kopf kreisten.

Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Ohhh Ron! Wie dumm konnte man nur sein? Warum hatte er das getan? Sie hatte zusammen mit ihm und Harry gelernt, ihn abgefragt und Dinge die er nicht verstanden hatte, wieder und wieder erklärt.  
Sie wusste, dass er genug vom Stoff beherrschte, um auf keinen Fall durchzufallen.

Warum, in drei Teufels Namen hatte er dennoch abgeschrieben?

Ausgerechnet von Pansy Parkinson! In der Zaubertränke-Prüfung! Bei Snape!

Als ob diese mehr wüsste. Und sich dann auch noch von Draco erwischen zu lassen...

Hermine stöhnte kurz auf und rieb sich mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht bevor sie sich wieder aufsetzte. Ihre Augen waren müde und brannten, aber ihr Verstand war hellwach und arbeitete sich durch Dracos Sätze...

* * *

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?", fragte sie, nachdem Draco ihr gerade erklärt hatte, wie er Ron beim Abschreiben von Pansy beobachtet hatte. „Wieso gehst du nicht einfach zu Professor Snape und bringst es hinter dich? Bestimmt würdest du für diesen Dienst noch 50 Hauspunkte von ihm einheimsen", _während er Gryffindor 100 Punkte abziehen, Ron noch eine fette Strafarbeit aufgeben und ihn DANN, aber auch erst dann, mit einem Lächeln von der Schule fliegen lassen würde_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich will, das du etwas für mich tust," unterbrach der blonde Slytherin ihre Gedanken, „dann lasse ich Ron davon kommen."  
Sein Blick war gnadenlos. Hermines dafür umso fassungsloser.

„Willst du mich erpressen, Malfoy?"

Dieser tat so, als müsse er kurz überlegen. „Vielleicht", antwortete er dann langgezogen. „Obwohl ich es mehr als Deal bezeichnen würde. Du tust mir einen Gefallen und ich verschone deinen Freund. Klingt doch gut, oder?" Mit einem teuflischen Lächeln wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

„Sehr", erwiderte Hermine lediglich und verfluchte Ron in Gedanken.

Und dann war Draco zur Sache gekommen...

Vor zwei Wochen hatte Snape ihm im Zaubertränkeunterricht einen Siegelring abgenommen, mit dem Draco die ganze Zeit herum gespielt hatte und der ihm dabei beinahe in den für diese Stunde angesetzten Trank gerollt wäre.

Es bedurfte schon einer enormen Anstrengung, um als Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin den Tränkemeister auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Normalerweise war Snape für die Verfehlungen seiner Zöglinge blind. Aber das war selbst ihm zu weit gegangen. Und so hatte Draco den Kerker zum Unterrichtsende ohne diesen Ring verlassen.

Hermine konnte sich noch gut an die Angelegenheit erinnern. So oft bestrafte Snape nicht Mitglieder seines Hauses im Beisein anderer. Genau genommen konnte sie sich nur an einige wenige andere Fälle während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit erinnern. Und diese könnte man dann immer noch an zehn Fingern abzählen.

„Ich erinnere mich", bemerkte Hermine deshalb, als er den Vorfall ansprach. „Aber könntest du langsam zur Sache kommen, Draco! Mein Tag war lang und da ich nachmittags auch noch etwas tun musste, weil ich niemanden bezahle, um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen, bin ich dementsprechend müde. Also...?"

Gereizt wegen der Unterbrechung und ihrem genervten Tonfall, sah er sie schon nicht mehr ganz so gelassen an.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du im zweiten Schuljahr Zutaten aus Snape Vorratsschrank geklaut hast. Und ich will, dass du dasselbe mit meinem Ring machst. Ganz einfach."

„Spinnst du?", rutschte es Hermine raus, bevor sie weiter nachdenken konnte. „Wie soll ich das denn machen? Du weißt genau, dass Snape ihn in seiner Schreibtischschublade weggeschlossen hat. Wie sollte ich da bitte rankommen?"

„Lass dir was einfallen, Granger. Du bist doch sonst so schlau", erwiderte Draco unbeeindruckt , bevor er in härterem Ton fort fuhr. „Ich geb dir drei Tage Zeit. Danach geh ich zu Snape."

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sie stehen lassen. War einfach gegangen und um die nächste Ecke gebogen, während sie, noch immer fassungslos von dem, was er von ihr verlangte, einige Minuten wie angewurzelt in dem schummrigen Gang stand, dem Klang seiner langsam leiser werdenden Schritte lauschte und anschließend einfach der Stille. Bevor sie sich irgendwann – Zeit war relativ – wieder fing und sich ebenfalls in ihren Turm begab.

* * *

Gleich morgen früh würde sie sich Ron schnappen und herausfinden, ob Dracos Behauptungen stimmten. Aber die Chance, dass er sie angelogen hatte, schätzte sie als sehr gering ein. Warum sollte er dies erfinden? Dass sie Ron doch fragen könne, wenn sie ihm nicht glaubte, hatte er selbst vorgeschlagen.

Mit diesem Plan – bei Ron nachzuhaken und dann weiter zu sehen – stand sie schließlich auf, zog ihren Pyjama unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und ging hinüber in das angrenzende Bad, um sich endlich für die Nacht fertig zu machen.

* * *

„Ron!" Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und obwohl nur der rothaarige Weasleyjunge aus dem siebten Schuljahr diesen Namen trug, drehten sich noch einige andere Köpfe zu Hermine herum, als sie ihn an diesem Morgen rief.  
Vermutlich lag es an ihrem Ton, der nicht freundlich oder bestenfalls etwas genervt, sondern äußerst sauer klang.

Der Angesprochene kam auch sofort zu ihr herüber und setzte seinen besten 'Egal was es ist, ich war es nicht!'-Blick auf. Der funktionierte allerdings noch nicht mal bei seiner Mutter und Hermine machte er an diesem Morgen nur noch wütender.

„Ich muss dich unter vier Augen sprechen", zischte sie, kaum dass er nahe genug herangekommen war, damit er sie verstehen konnte. „Können wir kurz raus gehen?"

„Ja klar", versuchte Ron sie durch seine Folgsamkeit schon im Vorfeld zu besänftigen.

„Gut. Komm mit", murmelte Hermine und zog ihn anschließend hinter sich her, an Grüppchen von Schülern vorbei, durch das Portraitloch, bis sie draußen im Gang unweit der Treppe standen, so dass Hermine alle Wege im Blick hatte und niemand sie ohne selbst gesehen zu werden belauschen konnte.

„Hast du in der Zaubertränkeprüfung von Pansy abgeschrieben?", kam sie sofort zum Punkt und fügte noch ein „Und wag es nicht mich anzulügen, Ronald Weasley!" hinzu, als er ihr - zu schnell, um ehrlich zu sein - eine empörte Antwort entgegen schmettern wollte.

Sie betrachtete Ron, als wäre er ein Insekt, das sie sezieren müsste, und seine Gesichtsfarbe nahm unter ihrem anhaltenden Blick eine immer dunklere Färbung an, bis er schließlich zu glühen schien und einen Ton erreichte, der sich schrecklich mit seinen Haaren biss.

Dies war eigentlich schon Antwort genug. Aber Hermine wollte es von ihm hören. Das eine kleine Wort, das bestätigen würde, dass alles wahr war, was Draco ihr gestern Abend erzählt hatte.

„Du weißt doch...", versuchte Ron sich um die Antwort zu drücken.

„Einfach nur _Ja_ oder _Nein_. Mir ist total egal wieso oder weshalb. Sag mir einfach nur, ob es stimmt!"

„Jaaah...", erklang daraufhin ein paar endlose Sekunden später Rons Stimme. So leise, dass es mehr einem Lufthauch glich. Wohingegen Hermines „Verdammt, Ron! Warum?" umso lauter war und von den Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde.

„Ich denke, du willst es gar nicht..."  
„Ja, vergiss es", wies sie seinen Einspruch mit einer Handbewegung ab und nuschelte dann noch ein „Es ist egal." hinterher.

Draco hatte also die Wahrheit gesagt. Und somit musste sie nun eine Entscheidung treffen.  
Ob sie zusehen wollte, wie man Ron von der Schule warf, was zweifellos geschehen würde, wenn Draco Snape anvertraute, was er beobachtet hatte.  
Oder ob man sie von der Schule warf, was zweifellos passieren würde, wenn man sie dabei erwischen würde, wie sie schon wieder in die Räume ihres Zaubertrankprofessors einbrach.

Schon gestern Abend hatte Hermine, nachdem sie ins Bett gegangen war, über diese beiden Möglichkeiten nachgedacht und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie versuchen würde, Rons Haut zu retten.

Sie hatten in den vergangen sieben Jahren so viel zusammen durchgestanden, dass sie Ron jetzt nicht kurz vorm Abschluss hängen lassen konnte.  
Das einzige Problem war, dass sie diesmal allein eine Lösung finden musste.  
Harry war manchmal einfach zu aufbrausend. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren könnte, sollte er von Dracos Erpressung erfahren. Und Ron... Nun Ron hatte die Schwierigkeiten verursacht. Alles was ihr nun noch fehlte, war jemand, der mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck ständig bei ihr angekrochen kam und ihr sagte, wie Leid ihm das alles täte. Nein, darauf konnte sie verzichten.

Sie würde es schon allein schaffen.

Irgendwie.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?", stellte Ron stirnrunzelnd die Frage, die anderen schon nach ihrem ersten Satz in den Kopf gekommen wäre.

„Nicht weiter wichtig. Ich weiß es eben einfach," erwiderte Hermine und versuchte Ron mit ihrem Tonfall zu sagen, dass das Thema damit für sie beendet war. Sie war zu wütend auf ihren Freund, um noch länger ruhig darüber reden zu können, ohne ihm letztendlich nicht doch den Grund für ihre Fragen an den Kopf zu schmeißen.  
Sein nachdenkliches Mienenspiel blieb jedoch und deshalb griff sie zu dem Mittel, dass ihr am geeignetsten schien um Ron auf gänzlich andere Gedanken zu bringen: „Komm. Lass uns Frühstücken gehen."

Das klappte sofort, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Zweifellos trugen dazu auch noch seine kleine Schwester und Harry bei, die in dem Moment aus dem Portraitloch traten und zu ihnen hinüber kamen.

„Alles klar?", erkundigte sich Harry, woraufhin Ron Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu warf.

„Alles in Ordnung", antwortete Hermine und schenkte ihren Freunden ein Lächeln, während ihr Verstand ratterte und sie versuchte sich einen Plan auszudenken, um erneut bei ihrem gefürchteten Zaubertränkelehrer einzubrechen.

Einen Plan? Nein, am besten gleich eine A-, B-, C- und eine D- Version.

Sie seufzte kurz auf und folgte dann ihren Freunden, die sich munter schwatzend schon ein paar Schritte entfernt hatten.

* * *

Der Tag verging schleppend und ohne dass Hermine auch nur der Ansatz einer Lösung in den Kopf kam.  
Jedes Mal, wenn sie Ron ansah, fühlte sie sich genötigt zu grübeln und sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Aber wenn sie dann, wie beispielsweise vorhin in Verwandlung, von Professor McGonagall für ihre rasche Auffassungsgabe gelobt wurde, fragte sie sich gleichzeitig, wie sie all das über den Haufen werfen konnte _wegen_ Ron.

Er war ihr Freund. Ihr bester Freund neben Harry. Aber war sie deshalb verpflichtet, wegen einem Fehler, den er begangen hatte, ihre eigene Zukunft aufs Spiel setzen? Er könnte zur Not ja auch bei Fred und Georg im Laden... Aber diesen Gedanken hatte sie sich nicht erlaubt zu Ende zu denken.

Sie hatte noch zwei Tage, um sich eine Möglichkeit auszudenken, Snape irgendwie von seinem Schreibtisch wegzulocken und sich den Ring zu schnappen. Sollte ihr nichts einfallen, würde sie das, was geschehen würde, nicht ändern können. Aber sie könnte es ja wenigstens versuchen.

Bis jetzt hatten sie immer alles zusammen durchgestanden. Sie würde ihn nicht einfach so Malfoys Spielchen ausliefern. Denn genau das war es für den Slytherin. Ein Spiel. Bei dem er die Karten in der Hand hielt und absolut nichts zu verlieren hatte.

Nichts zu verlieren? Hm... Hermine hielt mitten im Schreiben inne. Vielleicht doch...  
In ihren Gedanken kristallisierte sich sehr langsam eine vage Idee. Statt weiter den Monolog von Professor Binns mitzuschreiben, verfiel sie in dumpfes Grübeln.

Was dem Lehrgeist natürlich vollkommen entging, wie auch alles andere, was sonst um ihn herum geschah.

* * *

Im Nachhinein schien alles immer viel leichter und man war geneigt, die Angst, die man empfunden hatte, die schweißnassen Hände und das heftig schlagende Herz zu vergessen. Man würde über die Situation lächeln und über die Horrorszenarien, die man sich ausgemalt hatte und die dann nicht eingetreten waren.

Dies sagte sich auch Hermine, als sie vor der dunklen, schweren Holztür zu Snapes Büro stand. Mit klopfendem Herzen, feuchten Händen und einer Angst, die zwar mehr aus dem Respekt vor diesem grimmigen Lehrer geboren schien, ihr aber dennoch zu schaffen machte.

Trotzdem zwang sie sich zu klopfen und lauschte dann auf eine Antwort, wie auch immer diese ausfallen würde.

Sie musste sich etwas gedulden und war schon kurz davor wieder zu gehen, als die Tür knarrend aufschwang und sie sich plötzlich in einen schwachen Lichtschein getaucht wiederfand.

Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete sie einige Sekunden gelangweilt, bevor er seine Blicke schließlich wieder auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament senkte und mit schnellen Bewegungen ein paar Zeilen schrieb.

„Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?", fragte er einen Moment später.

Aber gerade als Hermine mit ihrer sorgfältig zurechtgelegten Antwort loslegen wollte, blickte er erneut auf und legte die Feder beiseite.  
Eine Augenbraue leicht angehoben, musterte er sie noch einmal, als wäre ihm erst jetzt etwas in den Sinn gekommen.

„Nein. Sagen Sie es nicht... Ich denke..." Er wies mit seinem Kopf auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, was wohl bedeuten sollte, sie solle _bitte_ Platz nehmen. „... ich weiß warum sie hier sind."

„So?", platzte Hermine wenig intelligent heraus, während sie sich hinsetzte.

Mit dieser überraschenden Wendung hatte er ihren mühsam vorbereiteten und im Kopf so oft durchgesprochenen Text zunichte gemacht. Aber vielleicht war das gar nicht so übel. Die besten Ideen wurden aus der Not heraus geboren. Unter Druck konnte sie meist am besten arbeiten.

„Weasley", sagte Professor Snape nur und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, während er ganz genau beobachtete, wie sie auf das Wort reagierte.

„Ich habe während der Kontrolle der Klausuren eine interessante Entdeckung bei seiner Arbeit gemacht. Ich denke, Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Und dies war keine Frage.

„Jaah", murmelte Hermine und ließ sich dann ermattet in ihre Sitzgelegenheit zurückfallen. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie zu Snape auf, während sie versuchte, innerlich Ordnung in das Chaos ihrer Gedanken zu bringen. Gedanken, die wild herumflatterten wie ein Stapel Zettel, der von einem Luftzug erfasst vom Tisch geweht wurde.

Ob nun bewusst oder nicht, aber Snape ließ ihr diese Zeit, indem er aufstand und zu dem Bücherregal hinter seinem Schreibtisch trat. Nach kurzer Suche zog er ein schmales Buch zwischen den anderen hervor. Blätterte einige Sekunden darin, überflog dann die aufgeschlagene Seite und nahm es mit zurück zu seinem Platz.

„Es geht gar nicht um Ron", begann Hermine zögerlich. „Nicht in erster Linie. Sondern viel mehr um Draco Malfoy."

Nun hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Miene war undeutbar, seine Augenbraue zuckte, rutschte jedoch nicht nach oben und sein Blick lag fest auf ihr.

„Draco also. Wollen Sie sich wieder beschweren, dass ich den falschen zum Vertrauensschüler meinen Hauses gemacht habe, Miss Granger? Diese Diskussion hatten wir schon einmal und ich gedenke auch jetzt nicht, meine Meinung zu ändern."

„Nein, Sir. Ich bin zwar immer noch der Meinung, aber darum geht es mir im Moment nicht. Wie Sie ja vorhin schon angedeutet haben, hat Ron in der Prüfung etwas... geschummelt." Sie wurde knallrot, als sie dies Snape gegenüber zugab und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Es war Rons Fehler, nicht ihrer. Sie hatte keinen Grund sich zu schämen. „Draco... er hat es gesehen und..." Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte, deshalb begann sie noch einmal an einer anderen Stelle.

„Erinnern Sie sich an den Ring, den sie Draco abgenommen haben? Er scheint ihm sehr wichtig zu sein..."

Hermine ließ diese Behauptung ein paar Sekunden im Raum stehen und betrachtete Snape, der ihren Blick aber lediglich ruhig und ohne den Hauch einer Reaktion erwiderte. So lange, bis _sie_ schließlich weg sah und hastig weiter sprach: „Nun, er ist ihm so wichtig, dass er mir gedroht hat, Rons Schummelei aufzudecken und ihn so von der Schule werfen zu lassen, wenn ich ihm nicht den Ring beschaffe."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sich der Tränkemeister hinter seiner reglosen Maske hervorgewunden hatte.

„Ist das alles, Miss Granger?", meinte er dann und Hermine fragte sich, welchen Satz er nicht verstanden hatte. Wie konnte das Geständnis, dass Ron bei der Abschlussprüfung abgeschrieben hatte und dass einer seiner kleinen Slytherins sie erpresste, nicht alles sein? Das reichte doch wohl. Ihr auf jeden Fall!

„Die Arbeiten sind präpariert, Miss Granger. Dass ihr rothaariger Freund seine Augen nicht auf seinem Blatt lassen konnte, habe ich schon längst registriert."

„Bitte lassen Sie Ron nicht von der Schule werfen, Sir!", fuhr ihm Hermine dazwischen. „Ich weiß, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, aber ich denke nicht, dass er bei demjenigen, bei dem er abgeguckt hat, etwas Abschreibenswertes fand."

„Und Sie denken da an wen, Miss Granger?"

„Pansy Parkinson, Sir."

„Hmm", machte Snape lediglich und fuhr dann fort als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Die entsprechende Aufgabe wurde mit null Punkten bewertet. Dennoch", Snape holte tief Luft, „hat er die Prüfung bestanden."

„Sie... Sie lassen ihn nicht durchfallen?"

„Die einzige Möglichkeit der Bestrafung wäre gewesen, Ihren Freund durch die Prüfung fallen zu lassen, so dass er das Jahr wiederholen müsste, wovor ich keinerlei Skrupel hätte. Aber glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde mir diesen Kerl noch für ein weiteres Jahr in meinen Unterricht holen? Ich bin froh, wenn ich ihn los bin. Sie alle, um genau zu sein. Was mich auch gleich zum nächsten Thema bringt. - Ihnen, Miss Granger. Ich denke, vier Abende, die Sie mit Strafarbeiten bei mir verbringen, sollten genügen, um Ihnen klar zu machen, dass Petzen zwar eine Alternative ist, jedoch meist die Falsche. Wenn ich noch etwas weniger mag, als unfähige Personen an einem Zaubertrankkessel, dann sind es solche Menschen."

Hermine lief erneut rot an. Diesmal allerdings nicht nur, weil sie sich schämte, sondern zu einem Großteil auch aus Wut. Trotzdem wollte sie ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, sich mit ihm herumzustreiten. Vier Abende, die würde sie schon rumkriegen.

„In Ordnung", antwortete sie daher nur und stand auf.

„Haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen?"

Verdutzt sah sie ihn an. Alles, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen, war ausgesprochen worden.

„Nein."

„Oh ich denke schon", meinte Snape, öffnete seine Schreibtischschublade und nahm Dracos silbernen Ring heraus.

„Mr. Malfoy hat Geld. Mr. Malfoy hat Mut. Und Mr. Malfoy hat Macht. Doch was er nicht hat, ist Respekt. Ich kann mir seinen Respekt verschaffen, wann immer es mir danach verlangt. Jeder Lehrer auf dieser Schule kann es. Es wird Zeit, dass Mr. Malfoy lernt, dass er diesen Respekt auch seinen gleichaltrigen Mitmenschen entgegenbringen sollte. Nutzen Sie diesen Ring weise, Miss Granger, oder ich werde einen Weg finden, alle Kulanz Ihnen und Mr. Weasley gegenüber rückgängig zu machen. Gleiches gilt übrigens, wenn auch nur ein Wort über dieses Gespräch mein Büro verlässt. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sprachlos und daher nur zu einem Nicken fähig, nahm Hermine das Schmuckstück an sich und betrachtete es einen Augenblick lang. Was so ein kleines Ding doch für eine Macht hatte...

Snape raschelte mit seinen Papieren und holte sie so aus ihren Gedanken.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen. „Danke, Sir!"

Sie hätte gern noch mehr gesagt, jetzt wo sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, aber jedes Wort könnte ein Wort zu viel sein und Professor Snape an seiner Entscheidung, ihr den Ring und damit die Möglichkeit zu geben, Draco eine Lektion zu erteilen, zweifeln lassen.

Und außerdem war das Gefühl, dass sich durch das Vertrauen, dass er mit dieser Geste ausgedrückt hatte, viel zu schön um es wieder von einem harschen Wort von ihm zerstören zu lassen.

„Gehen Sie schon", knurrte Snape nur und blickte nicht einmal mehr auf. Er schien schon wieder völlig vertieft in seine Unterlagen.

ENDE


End file.
